1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a warning device in a camera, and more particularly to a device for indicating a warning signal in the viewfinder of a camera. This warning device is particularly applicable to a photographic camera in which exposure information is indicated in the viewfinder by use of electrically operated light emitting elements such as light emitting diodes. The light emitting elements serving as the exposure information indicating means are also used to indicate a warning signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In photographic cameras provided with automatic exposure control means, there is a demand for a warning device which indicates that, for instance, the power source lacks sufficient voltage, the shutter speed automatically controlled is too slow to take a sharp photograph, the brightness of the object is beyond the range of automatic exposure control, film has not been loaded, a flash light must be used and so forth.
In the conventional photographic cameras provided with automatic exposure control means, it is known to indicate the actually controlled shutter speed or diaphragm hole size in the visual field of the viewfinder. As for the indicating means provided in the viewfinder of the camera, various kinds of light emitting elements such as electric lamps and light emitting diodes have been proposed and are used.
Since the above described exposure information indicating means including light emitting elements located in the viewfinder and a control means for electrically controlling the light emitting elements has a complicated construction and must be provided in a small space around the viewfinder, the construction of the camera is considerably complicated thereby. Therefore, from the viewpoint of the manufacture of cameras, it is extremely difficult to provide a warning device in addition to the exposure information indicating means in the vicinity of the viewfinder.
Furthermore, in the technique of digital indication using light emitting diodes and the like, the number of pins extending from the digital light emitting elements should preferably be as small as possible from the viewpoint of manufacturing cost. Accordingly, in the conventional cameras including this kind of digital exposure information indicating means, an ordinary lamp is used for indicating a warning signal.